Evan Marshall
Evan Marshall is a nineteen year old college Neutral and a student at George Washington Univeristy. His major is Theology, and he is a devout Mormon. So far, he doesn't know what he'll actually do with that degree. Evan has tremendously bad luck, but hasn't let that get to him. His play-by is Andrew Rannells. Personality Evan is extremely smiley. He smiles a lot. For everything. It seems like he is a perpetual good mood, not ever really questioning bad things and just rolling with the punches. However, Evan is also incredibly naive, and doesn't realize that most of the punches being thrown at him are ones he could've avoided if he was more life-smart. This doesn't discourage him. He enjoys meeting new people, and is in general very trusting. His extremely friendly nature can be either charming or extremely off-putting, depending on who you are. Evan, though not very life-smart, is very book-smart. He was a very gifted student back in Salt Lake, and got a scholarship based on his smarts. He has an open mind when it comes to arguing as well, and doesn't come off as an insufferable academic. He genuinely wants to learn more, and college is proving to be the perfect learning environment for him. He is also quite energetic, and is easily pumped up. He also has a strong sense of morality, and, despite being willing to talk out differences, can come off as high and mighty, since he will point out to others the error of their ways. Relationships With Cassandra "Thumper" Mallory Evan met Cassandra when he was wandering into the convenience store to purchase some chips. He ended up being manipulated, in his naivete, to buy her dinner, believing that her shoplifting was because she had no food to eat. She strikes him as very forward, but it doesn't particularly bother him. With Asil Shirazi Evan ran into Asil at the convenience store as well, and is openly criticizing his decision to buy alcohol. Asil is far from amused by this. With Aliyeh Karahan Evan has fallen in love at first sight with Aliyeh, who he views as exotically beautiful but not overly sensual - perfect for him. History Evan Marshall was born to Lila and Kevin Marshall, the first of two children. The whole family is devoutly Mormon, and Evan was enrolled in the traditional religious schooling of the Mormon faith from the earliest possible age. Many of the Elders in Salt Lake viewed Evan as a valuable asset to the church, even as a young adult, and he was a prime candidate for missionary work. However, Evan's younger sister Jennifer reminded him that he could both attend college and get a degree, then go do missionary work. It didn't take much convicing for Evan to go that route. Evan arrived in Washington early in August 2011. Promptly a week after arriving, his bike was stolen, so he now walks everywhere. (His car, which he drove from Salt Lake to Washington DC in, has vanished. Evan either forgot he had it, or a family member took it back to Salt Lake.) He is extremely homesick, but is convinced things will begin to look up for him. Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Played By: Hal